Any Other Way
by darkchakram
Summary: When Xena loses the one thing she thought she never would. How will she react? Xena/Ares.
1. Chapter 1

Any Other Way

The dream had been vivid in its darkness. They were in the dimly lit Halls of War. The scene an orgy. The main hall was packed full of sexual revelers. Bodies slicked with oil slapping against each other as the partiers practiced a plethora of lurid acts. But she'd had Him all to herself. Her lover, her god. They were on his throne. He was deep inside her, her breasts pressed into his bearded face as she moved rhythmically over his lap seeking her release. His splayed hands roamed broadly over her back moving toward her hips. She knew he was getting close. She knew when he was ready to come that he'd take over, grab her hips and thrust himself deeper and deeper until he'd spent himself inside her. She leaned down and took his lower lip between her teeth, teasing it, urging him onward toward his climax.

Xena felt a new set of hands on her back, smaller colder. She jerked awake. Gabrielle had scooched up next to her and slid her hands under Xena's bedroll seeking the warmth of her warrior companion's body. Xena lay still and stared into the pre-dawn sky. The swollen warmth between her legs annoyed her. Why did he still affect her so? She despised everything he stood for. And yet, the feeling of possessing him that the dream had invoked left her reeling. She knew if he'd been there with her in that moment that she would not have been able to turn him away.

The warrioress looked down at her sleeping companion. She did the only thing she could do to take her mind from a past to which she could never return. She pulled Gabrielle in closer so that the blonde's short cropped head rested on her shoulder.

Gabrielle snuggled deeper into Xena, satisfied with the warrior's warm embrace. Xena kissed the top of her sidekick's head then stared back into space. The bright rim of morning glowed along the eastern ridge. The bright yellow dawn star danced closely to it's red neighbor, Venus and Mars, companions in the eternal vault. The thought brought her some comfort. It reminded her that he was not alone Olympus. At least he had Aphrodite.

A wry chuckle escaped her lips when she considered that he was probably somewhere with her right now, probably at one of her infamous orgies. With a twinge of jealousy she wondered who possessed the war god that night. She clenched her thighs as a warm trickle seeped from her core, her need for him growing stronger. She considered waking Gabrielle, letting her friend slake her thirst. But when you craved wine, water just wouldn't do.

Xena rolled away from her friend. Gabrielle whimpered at the loss of the body heat but quickly settled, nestling deeper into her own bedroll. Xena considered pleasuring herself but she didn't want to give in to the desire. She wouldn't let her need get the better of her. A twitch in her center begged her to let go, her body demanded release. Her body wanted him.

Xena snaked her hand between her legs. Hot, wet, and swollen. Ready for him like a temple whore.

"No," she cried in exasperation as she pulled her hand away, "No!"

"Time for a cold swim," Xena whispered to Argo as she slipped out of her bedroll and headed down to the lake.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAX

Ares was restless. His romp with two of his temple girls had served as a release but as he lay with one on each arm, he found himself woefully unsatisfied. No one would ever compare. He tapped the brunette on the tip of her nose. Her blue eyes fluttered open. He let himself pretend for a minute. He reached down and kissed her. Her kiss lacked fire, lacked passion.

"You're free to go," he sighed.

She scrambled out of bed, happy to be done with her service to the God of War.

"I hope you aren't going to send me away so coldly," the redhead cooed as she threw her long skinny thigh over him.

He gently tugged a curl of her long copper hair. "Ooooh, someone is cock hungry tonight."

"Always for you, My Lord," the girl lied to curry favor with the god.

Ares felt the deceit dripping from her thick Celtic accent. Since she'd arrived, she'd done her best to work her way up the ladder of women who served in his temples. This had been only her third time in his bed. He decided that it would be her last.

"Go," he ordered.

"But My Lord," she protested, his command taking her by surprise. She'd been warned of his mercurial nature but was not used to men turning her away

"In fact, I am finished with you. Pack your things, your service is no longer needed in my temples."

"But. . . you don't mean that," she attempted to straddle him.

He threw her from the bed, she landed hard on the cold stone floor. He laughed at the shocked fury that distorted her delicate face. He wasn't even going to bother dismissing her again, she wasn't worth his time.

But, then, she pulled his trigger. "You're a fool, she's not coming back to you."

His head snapped around so quickly had he been mortal he would've suffered whiplash. "What? What did you say to me, you worthless wench?"

"Xena, your warrior cunt, is never coming back to you. You disgust her! She'd rather be dead than let you fuck her again! You pine around her after her like a pathetic sap."

Ire flared his nostril, rage propelled him forward. He grabbed the woman by the throat and lifted her off the ground. "I'm gonna kill you, slut!"

The beauty kicked and wriggled under his crushing grip.

"Won't change the truth, I'm here for you. Could love you. She hates you!" She rasped.

Ares shook her violently and then suddenly stopped. She was right. Why was he killing the whore for daring to mutter what his men would not. Xena had played him for a fool, time and again. Ares released the woman and she fell against the side of the bed clutching at her throat and gasping for air.

Disgusted with himself, Ares fled the scene.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX

Xena swam vigorously trying in desperation to burn off the tension caused by her salacious dream. She turned and looked back to the bank, Generally a good judge of distance, she was surprised by just how far out she'd swum. She stopped and treaded water for bit a just taking time to look out across the lake. She could make out a wisp of smoke rising into the sky along the western bank. She looked back to the area where she and Gabrielle had made camp, she had to really focus to make out the smoke from their small fire. She checked the eastern ridge, the sky was growing ever lighter. The sun would be cresting within the hour. Xena relaxed back into the water. She studied the heavenly vault again as she floated on the surface of the water. The fat moon was doing its best to end its nightly trek across the blue expanse. The stars slowly dwindled as the sky grew brighter. Lightning zoomed across the cloudless sky catching Xena's attention. She knew the out of place lightning could only be the result of an angry god. The sliver blue streaks that raced across the night a minute later confirmed her suspicion, it was Ares, she'd know his sizzling energy anywhere. She wondered what had him on the warpath. Given his volatile nature, it didn't take much to illicit such a violent response from him.

"Ares," she muttered longingly half-under her breath.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAX

Xena had said his name in such a tone that it carried across the heavens as an invocation. It stopped the war god in his tracks. She was the last thing he had expected. Why was she calling him, now of all times? What was she up to? His brain yelled at him to ignore her.

"Keep moving," Ares urged himself.

But as always. Xena won!

With a frustrated growl, he materialized himself into her world.

AXAXAXAXAXAXA

Xena saw the ripple in the fabric of the universe a split second before he appeared on the lake shore. Her heart quickened, her breath caught. She knew she was in trouble. She couldn't do it tonight. Her hunger was fierce. Resistance was not an option.

Once she let go, it was surprisingly easy. Joy filled her heart. Sweet anticipation urged her toward him. With long strokes she swam to her need.

When she was a few feet from the water's edge, She found the lake bottom with her feet and walked up the sloped bank. He was agitated she could tell but hoped that he would channel that energy into their coupling. She liked it best when he was rough and anger usually meant she would get a wild ride

"I didn't expect to see you tonight," she purred as her breast broke the water's surface. She continued toward him, revealing more of herself with each step.

"Can't imagine why not. You were calling me, weren't you." He wasn't in the mood for her games.

"Yes, I was," Xena was taken aback a bit but wasn't about to let him spoil the moment. Something monumental had happened inside of her. Maybe she had finally forgiven herself enough to sample again the forbidden fruit that was the god of war. She considered it a second. Yes, she finally believed that she could be intimate with him and it not lead her down a path to dark destruction.

The realization made her almost giddy.

Ares misinterpreted the look of sheer happiness on her face. He thought she was mocking him. "Well, what did you want? You know you aren't the only warrior that begs the presence of the god of war."

The comment stung. What was his problem. "I know that," she said a bit defensively.

"And you certainly aren't the only woman." Ares laughed.

It felt like a knife in the chest. She looked down embarrassed. She had been about to throw herself at him. To give him what he'd been claiming that he'd wanted for years. He moved in taking up the remaining space between them. That's when she smelled the other woman on him.

The jealousy that burned in her soul sent water pooling at the lower lids of her eyes. So another woman had possessed the god of war tonight. While she was rutting with him in her nocturnal fantasies another woman was pleasuring him in real life. "I see. Well, I won't keep you. Something or Someone obviously has you riled up."

Ares cocked his head. What was she up to? She looked almost hurt. She was really putting on a show. When she'd sauntered up the bank, he'd been almost certain that she was going to ravage him. He was not playing the fool tonight. Whatever plot was afoot, he was not going to fall prey.

He considered his armies. There weren't any within a thirty mile radius. She couldn't be foiling any of those plans. Maybe she was distracting him for some reason. Keeping him busy while someone else worked against his interests elsewhere. No, that wasn't her style. Xena wasn't into subterfuge, except as a last resort. She was more likely to punch you in the face than to work behind your back. "Well, I'm here now, so what's up?"

"Nothing. Just go!" She moved passed him. She didn't plan on being the second woman he planted his dick in tonight.

Ares grabbed her bicep and spun her back around. "Oh no you don't. You don't get to call me here out of the fucking blue and then just dismiss me like it's nothing."

His hard handling of her made her body respond. Her breathing grew more rapid. She felt her nipples harden. Her center started swelling again.

"If you must know, I was calling you for a little romp. But I can smell that you've already relieved yourself with another woman tonight"

Ares' laughter skipped across the surface of the lake until it reverberated off of the mountains. "Oh, you think I've only been with one! Xena, it might surprise you but plenty of women are honored to have the attention of the god of war."

"You fucking whore," Xena jerked her arm from his grip. She realized her mistake instantly. She heard her shoulder pop before the searing pain ripped through her. She yelped.

"Serves you right for pulling away from me," Ares grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into him. "I thought you wanted to have a little fun!"

"Areeeees," Xena warned.

"Awwww, Xena's pissed." Ares chuckled. "Is this what you wanted? He rubbed his hardened crotch along her long thigh bone.

"God's help me, yes," she panted.

Ares held her back a little to look at her. By the gods, she was turned on. She hadn't been lying. She wanted him. He felt like a tool. For once, she'd been willing to give into her need and he'd been a total ass. "Do you still want me, Xena?" He whispered seductively in her ear as her slipped his knee between her legs and started to press the cap into her center.

Xena ground down on his bone seeking any relief she could find.

"I'll take that as a yes," Ares turned her around so that her bare ass pressed against the front of his leathers. "I'm gonna fuck you, Xena."

"Yes," she cried nearly breathless.

Ares unlatched his belt and pushed his pants down. He glided his fingers over her sex, finding it tightly swollen and naturally lubricated. He couldn't believe this was happening. He had his cock in his hands only seconds before he found her opening and dove inside her welcoming sleeve.

As he thrust toward his release, he pushed her shoulder back into its socket. The mixture of the pleasure and the pain tore through her core, sending her rushing over the edge. Ares quickly followed as her spasming walls milked him of his seed.

"What was that?" Ares asked as he pulled his pants back up.

"I'm not sure," Xena answered as she found her dress where she'd left it hanging on a nearby tree branch.

"Does this mean. . ."

"I'm not sure what it means," Xena interrupted.

"I love you, Xena. This is not what I wanted for our reunion. I expected. . ."

"That's your problem. You have to quit expecting."

"I can't. I've tried. I think about you, about us, all the time. Even tonight with two gorgeous women in my bed, all I could think about was you."

"This was a mistake," Xena shook her head.

"You're right, it was." Defeat swam in his dark eyes. "What are we doing, Xena?" 

"I don't know," she admitted.

"I can't do this anymore," Ares ran his fingers through his hair. "The push and the pull is too much. I'm not even sure what you want from me."

"What are you saying?" Panic laced her words.

"I'm done." He stated.

"What do you mean?" Xena asked.

"Don't call me anymore. I can't be your puppet. I'm not your god. For Zeus's sake, we're not even friends. Goodbye, Xena."

"And, five minutes ago, you loved me," she sneered.

"You know I love you. That's not the problem. The problem is that you don't love me."

Ares waited for her to deny it. She didn't. He disappeared just as the sun peeked over the craggy peaks.


	2. Chapter 2

Any Other Way II

By the time they reached Colchis, the city gates were closed for the evening. Even those Xena insisted to the gate guard that she had been summoned by King Aeetes, she and Gabrielle were forced to make camp just off the road outside of town. The guard apparently was too terrified to send for the king at such a late hour. if Xena remembered Aeetes temper correctly, then she couldn't really fault the guard.

As morning broke, Xena was eager to get inside the city walls and find out just what Aeetes needed with her. She nudged the bard, who was still sleeping soundly, with the toe of her boot, "Time to go."

"Ahhnmmm," Gabrielle grumbled something completely incomprehensible to Xena and pulled her blanket over her head to block out the sun.

"Not a chance," Xena yanked the blanket away from the bard.

"Please," Gabrielle begged.

"Gabrielle, let's just get this over with okay." Xena sighed.

"If you didn't want to see this King Aeetes then why did we traipse all over Greece and cross the Black Sea on a word from him."

"I've told you already, he's calling in a favor." Xena reminded as she folded Gabrielle's blanket.

"Must've been some big favor," Gabrielle finally sat up and stretched.

Xena knew that her friend was digging for more information but she didn't indulge her in the least.

"Let's just get moving, okay." 

"Fine, okay, whatever," Gabrielle griped as she finally stood and made ready to leave.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXA

Xena had beat the changing of the morning guard. The tired guard was no happier to see them in the bright light of day than he had been at midnight when they'd arrived.

"Hello, again," Xena started. "My name is Xena, I've been sent for by King Aeetes," Xena produced a scroll containing the ram's head seal of the Kingdom of Colchis.

As he examined the document, the guard realized for the first time that he might have caused himself some unnecessary trouble. He worried that the king might punish him for not letting his guest enter immediately upon arrival. The monarch had been in a bad mood for weeks and executions were on the rise, which is why he had been extremely reluctant to bother the king in the middle of the night, now he feared that that might have been a grave mistake.

"Let me get you an armed escort, and please accept my sincerest apologies for not allowing you passage, it's just that the king has very strict orders regarding. . ."

"It's quite alright," Xena interrupted. She wondered what had the guard on edge. "And, an armed guard isn't necessary. We can find the castle. I'm sure it'll be the biggest building in town."

"Yes, ma'am. Just take this main street here." he gestured as he pushed the gate and it opened into the town. "When you reach the temple of Ares, hang a right."

Ares! Xena had been doing her best to keep him out of her thoughts. She knew that Colchis was loyal to the god but she was hoping to get in and out without having to think about him too much. She hadn't seen him in seven months, since the night that they'd had sex beside the lake. He'd vowed to leave her alone. She hadn't believed him at the time but after a month went by, she started to wonder. Two months was telling. Three months was lengthy for him but not unheard off. When six months passed, she'd started to think that he really was finished with her. She found the best way to deal with it was to not think about him. Still, she couldn't help her dreams and they tended to stray toward him more often than not. But in her waking hours, she did her best to pretend he didn't exist.

"Thanks," Xena responded wryly and headed down the main thoroughfare.

The town was coming to life. The baker was putting out fresh bread. The main market stall had eggs and cheese wheels ready to sell. The fishmonger's stall was still empty but the stall adjacent to it had fresh goat's milk.

"Did the guard seem a bit skittish to you," Gabrielle asked as they walked through the market, past the vendors.

"A bit?" Xena asked sarcastically. 'Not sure what has him on edge but something's going on. Maybe it's just the Blood Moon Festival that starts tonight. Some people are overly superstitious."

Xena motioned to the banners that hung in the central square. They'd reached the intersection where the temple of Ares sat on the southeastern corner of the main square. The entire block was decorated in preparation for the Blood Moon celebration.

"Ooooh, a party. Maybe we will have time to have a little fun on this trip."

"I wouldn't count on it, Gabrielle. I am hoping we are out of her by nightfall." Xena rained on Gabrielle's proverbial parade.

"Again, why would you come all this way, just to turn around?"

"Drop it. Besides, I don't think you would enjoy the Blood Moon festivities. They are a little dark for your tastes." Xena warned.

"What? Like Bacchus dark?"

"Something like that. This way," Xena pointed to the avenue that led to the castle.

Xena's stomach soured when they reached the steps to the massive stone edifice. Two crucified bodies flanked the stairway.

"What have you done Aeetes?" Xena whispered as she pushed onward beyond the blood-caked corpses.

When Xena and Gabrielle reached the door, a burly guard holding a pike reached out to take Xena's document.

The guard read over the scroll. "Which of you is Xena?"

"That'd be be," Xena answered.

"Then you can go in, She'll have to wait out here."

"Look pal. . ." Xena started to protest.

"I'm not your pal. She's not on the summons. She stays put."

"It's okay, Xena. I'll go back to the market, I'll wait for you there."

Xena nodded.

Gabrielle offered a parting hug and Xena watched as Gabrielle headed back toward the main square. She saw her friend shiver as she walked past the crucified victims again.

When Xena turned, the guard had already opened the door for her. He called to a servant who waited at the entry. "Tell the king that his guest has arrived."

The servant sprinted off. "Wait here, he'll return to take you where you need to go."

Before Xena could say a word, the guard had closed the gate and the foyer was enveloped in darkness.

Xena opened and closed her eyes a few times, trying to adjust to the near pitch dark. She heard footsteps and then saw a soft glow off the stone walls. Soon, the servant turned a corner and the candle became visible lighting the corridor but casting long shadows on the walls.

"This way," the young boy beckoned.

Xena shook her head. Why all the dungeons and dragons? But she followed, nonetheless

Aeetes sat on his throne. He was far older than when she'd last seen him. He had to be pushing seventy. His wife's throne sat empty. Xena feared that his wife had passed. Perhaps murdered. That might explain the execution on the front steps. Xena nodded into a slight bow. She wasn't going to fully bow to Aeetes, a man who had once served under her in Ares' army. "Aeetes, it's been too long," Xena smiled.

Aeetes didn't return the smile. "I'm sorry I have to call in this favor, Xena. If I were dealing with anyone else, I wouldn't have involved you at all. But you are the only one who understands him."

Xena felt her soured stomach drop. She knew without a doubt who he was talking about. "I'm not sure I can help you there."

"I thought you loyalties to him were long dead." Aeetes was beginning to wonder if the rumors about Xena's redemption were just tall tales. It wouldn't surprise him. The Xena he remembered was a ruthless killer. People like that rarely ever really changed.

"I have no loyalties to him. But I have no sway with him, either. If you're needed his intervention, you'd be better off asking him yourself."

"You misunderstand. I don't want his help. I want your help in killing him!" Aeetes reared up on the edge of his seat. The murderous fire in his eyes demanded satisfaction. What could Ares have done to inspired such hatred?

"Aeetes, you're talking about killing a god. That's not done lightly. Besides, I am not a mercenary. I don't kill on command."

"You owe me."

Fear flitted across Xena's face. Would he reveal her secret? She studied the raving king. Yes, he would. She couldn't allow it. But could she kill Ares or even be an accomplice? She wasn't sure. Still, she knew she couldn't risk just turning Aeetes down outright. No, she'd have to let him think she was on his side, at least for the time being.

"Fine. What has Ares done that deserves killing?"

"I served him for years, You know this! Years."

Xena nodded.

"He deflowered my daughter."

"For Zeus's sake, is that all, Aeetes. Do you know how many women he's bedded? Virgins he's taken?"

"Yes, but he's also bedding my wife. He's fucking them together. And, he's done it here under my roof. He mocks me! He's taken them now. Somewhere secluded that I can't get to them. I've started an inquisition but most of my men refuse to roll on him, they are fearful of his wrath."

"As they should be."

"It is I they should fear!" Aeetes roared.

"So was that the purpose of your little display out front. You think you can terrorize your men into turning on Ares?"

"Yes." He answered.

"That'll never work. But I have to know. If your wife willingly went with Ares and your daughter too, apparently, why do you want them back?"

"Honor of course."

"Of course," Xena smiled. There was no way she was killing Ares over one man's bruised ego. Still, he and only he knew her deepest secret. She looked up to the ceiling and let out a deep breath. She'd be in Colchis longer than she'd hoped. She supposed she should retrieve Gabrielle.

"I'll help you but first, I brought a companion with me. Your guard would not allow her in the castle. We will both need rooms and free roam of your kingdom."

"That's not a problem. What's your plan?"

"This is Ares. I don't have a plan yet. I'm gonna need a least a day to think this through. i'll need all the intel you've gathered up to this point. I am assuming you want them back unharmed?"

"Yes, if possible. My daughter is my only heir."

"I'll do my best."

"I know he has them under some spell. He's a viper."

Xena closed her eyes. She knew how intoxicating Ares could be. She didn't have the heart to tell Aeetes that Ares didn't have to spell a woman, his very presence alone was enough to captivate.

A thought suddenly occurred to her. "Aeetes, how long has the affair been going on?"

"A few months. First, he was screwing my daughter and then when my wife confronted him, he seduced her to. They say he shares them at the same time, like they are common whores."

Xena winced. That explained what had been keeping him preoccupied.

"I just have one question. Why haven't you destroyed his temple?"

"It's the center of life in this kingdom. The army would riot. Once he's gone, I fully intend to rededicate it. Maybe I'll make it a temple to you. I always said you were born to be a goddess, Xena."

Where had she heard that before?

"I'm flattered," she lied. "Get me that intel. I'm going to retrieve my friend get settled in the rooms that you will have ready within the hour, and then, I am going to the temple to see what kind of dirt I might be able to dig up."

"Will they trust you there?"

"I'm going to use the cover of the festival tonight. The masquerade."

"Good idea," the king finally smiled. He knew he'd made the right decision. Xena was the only person could avenge him. And if she lost her nerve, he'd just remind her of all that she stood to lose.


	3. Chapter 3

Any Other Way III

Xena tread carefully up the crumbling stairs. After she and Gabrielle had settled into the rooms that Aeetes had provided, they took leave of the castle. Xena had sent Gabrielle to the market to purchase them suitable attire for the Blood Moon Masquerade. After a quick stop at the market to purchase rose oil, Xena headed out of town. She rode five miles along the coast until she found the narrow pathway that led to the shrine she sought. As she walked toward the cliff's edge she found the staircase that had been carved out of the rock face. it hadn't been worked in a while and, Xena knew it was only a matter of time before it tumbled into the crashing sea fifty meters below.

The view from the top was worth the climb. Not only could she see the majestic waters of the Black Sea but she had a bird's eye view of the entirety of Colchis. Fragrant rose bushes lined the pathways of the shrine. A pomegranate tree dominated the yard. Its fat fruit hung enticingly low. Xena knew better than to pluck the forbidden fruit. Two cherubs played harps in the shade of the tree. A single priestess lounged on a large cushion near the altar.

"Welcome," she stood to greet Xena.

"Thank you," Xena walked toward the altar and kneeled down.

She poured the rose oil she'd bought at the market into an empty bronze bowl and whispered, "I need you." She waited. Nothing happened.

Disappointment crinkled her face. The priestess tried to reassure her, 'I am certain the goddess heard you. Remember sometimes the gods give us what we need rather than what we want. Perhaps he's not right for you."

Xena had tried to call Aphrodite earlier in the day, from Colchis. When the goddess didn't answer, she thought Ares' darkness might be shielding the city from the other gods. She knew she was taking a chance by coming to the shrine. it was possible that Aphrodite had forsaken the eastern shrines for the growing cult of Venus in Roman territories. Still, she was going to need divine help and Aphrodite owed her.

"Not right for me, tell me something I don't already know, Lady," Xena rolled her eyes at the priestess and headed back down the treacherous steps.

She walked across the field where she'd left Argo to graze. She felt the tingle in the air just before she started to mount her mare.

"What's up, Warrior babe?"

"Aphrodite, you came?"

"Well, it isn't every day that Xena: the Slayer of Gods pays tribute to a goddess!"

"I was trying to get your attention."

"Well, it worked."

"I was worried that it wouldn't. I tried to call to you earlier. I was in Colchis."

"Colchis, that's one of Ares' strongholds. Other gods avoid it if possible." Aphrodite checked her nails. She was clearly bored with the conversation. "So, what gives? What did you need?"

"A spell."

The look that flitted across the goddess' face was almost humorous.

'Xena, I'm shocked. You want to spell somebody?" Aphrodite placed her hands on her voluptuous hips. Maybe there was hope for Xena after all.

"Actually, I want to spell myself."

"Oh, I see. I know what's going on here," the goddess's pleased look turned quickly to one of disapproval. "I am the Goddess of Love, Xena, my job is to spread it. Not eradicate it. I can't make you quit loving him. I won't do that. You are going to have to learn to deal with those emotions yourself."

"What? I am not in love with anyone. I don't know what you are talking about," Xena protested.

"Denial! That's cute. You do remember that I am the Goddess of Love, right?"

"Whatever. This isn't about Ares."

"Then, what's it about?"

Xena shook her head, "Ares."

"Right. Is this a riddle?" Aphrodite hated riddles. They made her head hurt.

"I mean, it's not about my feelings for Ares, or lack thereof. I need a different kind of spell, not a love spell."

"But those are my specialty," Aphrodite reminded.

"I know, but surely you know how to cast a masking spell."

"Of course, that's one of the earliest spells godlings learn. Wait, you are wanting to spell yourself? Oh, you are hiding from him. I get it."

"Not really hiding. I just need to be somewhere that he may be tonight, and I'd rather he not know that I am there."

"And you're asking for my help, you never ask for help, especially from the gods."

Xena ran her palm through her hair in frustration. "Look, if I thought there was any other way, believe me, I wouldn't be asking. But, since I did get your goddesshood back, I thought you might be inclined to help me, as a friend."

"Xena, you know I am here for you. So, you're going to the festival? His party at the temple? How long since you've been to one of his Blood Moon parties, Xena?"

"Over thirty years," Xena remembered back to the last one she'd attended. She'd nearly convinced him to give her ambrosia that night. He'd been so inebriated. He'd vowed his love to her. They'd fucked wildly, madly. It had been glorious. Xena shook her head trying to dislodge the memory.

"You miss him," Aphrodite accused.

"No," Xena lied.

"Then why do you need to go to the party?"

"I'm doing a favor for a friend." Xena answered.

"A lot of favors going around.'

"Are you going to help me?" Xena was growing impatient.

Aphrodite snapped her fingers and a small pink vial appeared in her perfectly manicured hand. "Drink this and wait five minutes. Your soul signature will be scrambled but the effect is only temporary."

"How temporary?"

"Xena, these things are never exact," Aphrodite huffed. Mortals!

"Ballpark?"

"Half a day, I don't know ten hours. But it'll be long enough to get you in and out of the party. Unless, of course, you planning on spending the night. He'd never know it was you, you know. You could indulge in your little fantasies without him ever being the wiser."

"Aphrodite!" Xena grabbed the vial from the goddess.

"You know, you used to know how to have fun! Toodles," Aphrodite vanished into puffy pink rose petals.

Xena tucked the potion between her breasts, mounted Argo, and rode fast for town. The sun was moving closer to the horizon. She hoped Gabrielle had found them suitable clothing. She wouldn't have much time to get ready.

As she rode, memories from the past flooded her brain. Then a terrible thought occurred to her. She should have killed Aeetes when she had the chance. He was the only one who knew her secret. Why had she let him live to use it against her? Maybe she should put a quick end to all of it.

No.

She wasn't a murderer anymore. She'd been a fool to let him live. Maybe she'd wanted the truth to come back and haunt her.


	4. Chapter 4

Any Other Way iV

Gabrielle was waiting in her room when Xena returned to the castle.

"What took you so long?" She asked in a whisper.

Xena looked around the room. "Why are you whispering?"

"I don't know. I guess I am nervous. What if it doesn't work?"

"It'll work," Xena produced the vial of liquid.

"Is that enough for both of us?" Gabrielle asked.

"For a couple of hours, anyway." Xena started removing her armor, they had little time to waste. "You know, Gabrielle, if you want to sit this one out, it's okay."

"Why would I do that?" Gabrielle was perturbed. She thought they were past the point were Xena played caretaker instead of comrade.

"It's not like you're thinking," Xena reassured. "It's just that you might see some rather lurid things that perhaps you'd like to avoid."

"Xena, you do remember Lucifer?"

"Fine. Look, we don't have time to argue. Where are the clothes?" Xena opened the wardrobe.

"Now, before you get upset, you didn't give me much to go on. You just said it was essentially a dark orgy."

"What have you done?" Xena was beginning to regret giving the assignment to Gabrielle.

"And," Gabrielle continued defensively. "You don't want Ares to think for one minute that you are you, right?"

"Right," Xena stood with her hand on her hip.

"Well, I thought. . .ya know. . .he knows your body pretty well. I mean he is slightly obsessed with you."

"Gabrielle," the warning tone was clear.

"At least it's black," Gabrielle pulled a leather corseted bustier from a bag. "See, this will push your -um, well your. . ."

"Tits, Gabrielle?"

"Yes, tits! It'll push them up, give you a cup size more."

"Fine, just give it here."

"And here are the bottoms," Gabrielle handed her the matching booty shorts.

"Are you insane?" Xena shrieked when she caught sight of the offending underpants. "What are those?"

"They are called bass boosters."

"Well, I am not wearing those. They'll make my ass look huge." Xena threw the panties back at Gabrielle.

"Xena, that's the point, remember. You can block your soul signature but if he gets his eyes on you, he's gonna recognize you. I bet he has every curve memorized."

Gabrielle had a point. Xena looked at the bass boosters again. What the Hades? It was just a couple of hours and snapchat wouldn't be invented for another two thousand years. And, she could make Gabrielle swear that she would never mention it in any of her scrolls. "Give the damn things here but if anyone ever hears about this besides me and you."

"I promise," Gabrielle tossed the panties to her friend.

"What's your disguise?" As she shimmied into her own outfit, Xena was curious how ridiculous Gabrielle was going to look.

The bard pulled out a full length gown with six inch stilettos. They were black and strappy and sexy complete with the TF logo.

"Wait a minute, why do you get to wear Tomas Fordius and I am stuck looking like that whack job Nikitas Minajus?"

"Because Xena, not to belabor the point or anything, we are not supposed to look like ourselves. These shoes will make me look as tall as you. If he sees us, he won't think Xena and Gabrielle. He'll think ass and legs."

"Right," Xena grumbled. "Where are the masks?"

"In the drawer."

Xena's was black with silver trim and peacock feathers. Gabrielle's was gold with black raven feathers.

"I like yours better," Xena situated her mask on her nose.

"My dress has the gold trim, Since when do care about fashion, anyway."

"You're right. Let's go." Xena grabbed a hair pin from her saddle bag. She did a quick updo and secured it. The pin and the pinch would be the only weapons she'd be taking in. She had planned on taking a breast or thigh dagger but there was no room between her tits with them all pushed up in her face and the bass boosters were form fitting to say the least.

"Just a second. I want to strap on a thigh dagger," Gabrielle called.

Great! Just great! Xena threw her palms in the air but didn't say anything.

"Do you have the invites?" Gabrielle asked as she smoothed out her dress.

"Aeetes left them with the front guard."

"I'm all good, then."

"Let's do this," Xena took the vial with the cloaking liquid and drank half of it. After a couple of minutes, she handed the remaining potion to Gabrielle.

"I don't feel anything," Gabrielle said when she finished.

"Me either. Let's hope Aphrodite knows what she's doing. Let's get moving."

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX

The blood moon looked like a fat juicy orange sitting over the city of Colchis. Drunken revelers had already taken to the streets. They saw two fights on their way to the temple and twice as many couples doing the opposite of fighting. Before the priest even opened the door, Xena could hear the erotic tones of the band.

The party was everything she'd expected. The wine flowed freely as did the sex. Couples, and threesomes, and foursomes greeted them around every corner.

"Ladies, ladies," a muscle-bound blonde wearing a red mask approached them. "You wanna have a little fun?" He nodded his head cockily. Xena guessed by his brawn and by the nasty scar that ran diagonally along his chest that he was one of Ares' warriors.

"We are having fun," Xena pulled Gabrielle closer to her.

"Can I watch?" He moved closer.

Gabrielle saw that look in Xena's eyes. She was going to headbutt the jerk. She was going to blow their cover and they hadn't been there five minutes.

"You know, I'd like to have some fun," Gabrielle took the man by the palm.

Xena gave her the "what in the name of Zeus are you doing?" look.

Gabrielle reached up and whispered, "Get the info you want, I'll see you outside in two hours."

"I don't like this."

"You can't watch me the whole time. I've got this. We will rendezvous in two hours. Besides, this way, I might overhear something you miss." Gabrielle made a point of laying a sloppy wet kiss on Xena. "We'll have our fun later," she said loud enough for the man to hear over the music.

Xena knew she was right. Still, she hoped Gabrielle could handle herself with the tough.

She watched Gabrielle lead him away.

Xena turned and scanned the room. She grabbed a goblet of wine from a server who happened to pass her way. One drink reminded her of the decadent life she'd left behind. The wine had to have come from Bacchus' vineyard, she'd never tasted a red so warm and sweet. It was the kind of wine you could get drunk on easily. Not everyone was drinking it, though. Xena watch two women put the wine to a very interesting use. They took turns pouring it into various crevices of one another's bodies and then licking it up.

Xena snaked her way through the crowd toward the back of the temple. She was intent on making it to the priest and servant quarters. If there was gossip to be heard, she knew that would be the place to find it. When she made the center of the room, she saw him. He was seated on his throne. Although he was masked, she had no doubt that it was him. His soul signature wasn't masked and his presence, as usual, electrified her.

A twinge of jealousy spiked in her heart at the sight of the naked young girl stretched out on his lap. He had a cup of wine in each hand. The little slut was feeding him grapes. He was positively drunk on the party. Xena remembered when she'd been the slut on his lap. She clenched her thighs and shook away the thoughts. She had to get out there. She made a beeline for the servants quarters but the way was blocked. She doubled back, looking for another way.

When she made it back to the center of the hall, she noticed that they had started the presentation of the gifts.

Many of Ares's generals chose to honor him with gifts to show their appreciation for his largesse.

The first commander stepped forward and bowed to one knee.

"Vinalus, glad you could make it." Ares sat up and adjusted the girl so that she sat on up but remained in his lap. He looked at her tenderly and stroked her long dark hair.

"Wouldn't have missed it, my Lord. It is my honor to present you with the first gift." He held up a black velvet bag with gold threading.

"Proceed," Ares said unimpressed.

Xena saw Gabrielle and the warrior across the way. They had stopped their partying to watch the presentations, too. Xena breathed a sigh of relief.

Vinalus untied the cord and a severed head fell to the stone floor with a thud.

Ares laughed a deep vile laugh. "Vinalus, you've outdone yourself."

"The head of the Barbarian King Tifor, My Lord."

"Victory is ours, then?" Ares asked.

"Almost certain, Sir. Tifor's daughter has a small group of men who remain loyal to her but they are hardly a threat to the mighty Army of Ares." The crowd roared and started chanting.

"Ares, Ares, Ares, Ares," the crowd repeated.

Xena found the chanting rather intoxicating. She took another swig of the wine.

The second general approached the throne. Xena knew the colors and symbols on his armor. He was the leader of the Thracian forces. He'd come a long way out of his way for this celebration. He must have had one hell of a gift to give his god.

"Mastlin, you've travelled far," Ares words mirrored Xena's thoughts.

"I've found what you've long sought, my Lord," he bowed.

"And pray, what is that?" Ares was amused.

Mastlin carried a cylindrical wooden container with a shoulder strap. "The scroll, my KIng."

Ares sat up on the edge of his seat. He shooed the girl off of his lap. Although she was dejected, she didn't move far away from the throne. 'Little Harpy,' Xena thought.

The room went quiet. Even the band, who had continued to play ambient music while the gifts were being presented quite strumming their lyres and playing their flutes.

Ares had all of his warriors looking for the scroll. He'd promised the one who found it a position at the head of a unified army and immortality.

"Let me see," Ares ordered.

Mastlin handed Ares the wooden tube and went back on his knee waiting for his crowning moment. He'd waited for this event. He wanted to made ruler in front of them all. He wanted to rub it in their stinking faces.

Ares composed himself. Xena watched as he took a deep breath. She wondered what scroll would be so important that it could've brought his men to a standstill. Some enchantment? Some curse or spell?

Ares slowly unrolled the scroll. He read the words silently, Xena tried to read his lips. He raised an eyebrow. She could tell that he considered briefly that it might be what he'd been looking for. But his look quickly turned deadly. He placed his thumb in the bottom corner. He'd been dissatisfied with result. He flung the scroll across the room. "How dare you," he turned on Mastiln. "I am the God of War, did you think to fool me so easily?"

Xena guessed it was the first time that a general had tried to pull of a forgery. She moved toward the spot the scroll had fallen. Everyone else was enthralled by the wrath of Ares. She decided it would be in her best interest not to watch. She took too much erotic joy in his handiwork Nobody did vengence better than the God of War.

She heard the familiar sound of a blade running through the human body as she picked up the offending document. She read it quickly. It was the contract for her soul. Looking at it, she couldn't tell it was a fake. She supposed he had ways of telling.

The crowd was cheering and roaring as Ares finished with Mastlin's body.

Ares sat back down in his throne. Xena watched as the girl tried to sit back in his lap. Ares waved her away. Then motioned for one of his men to come and get her. The horrified look on her face sickened Xena. The girl had gotten in way over her head. She'd fallen for a man who would never love her back and now he was just going to let one of his men use her.

"Vinalus, your gift has pleased me beyond words. Tonight, you revel at my expense. Tomorrow, you finish the the Barbarian king's daughter."

"As you wish, Lord Ares."

"Take this as a token of my appreciation. She's yours to keep." Ares laughed at the girl's distress.

To her credit, the girl knew better than to protest.

"A thousand thanks, my Lord," Vinalus tapped his chest. "Come here, sweet thing." Vinalus threw the girl up over his shoulder and carried her to a corner.

Ares drank more wine while he waited for the third warlord to present his offering.

Xena moved to the buffet table and grabbed a handful of olives. Two warriors stood at the end of the table speaking to each other in hushed tones.

"If Vinalus defeats her then Ares will give him the territories in the east and the north. Which means all that'll be left for us are the lands to the south and west," one of the warriors spoke.

"Roman lands," the second warrior cursed.

They nodded politely to passersby as they continued to whisper.

Xena was curious about why Ares was so interested in the barbarian lands. She supposed he was looking to expand out of Greece. The growing cult of Eli had been doing a number on him in Greece and Rome.

Xena had been so wrapped in the warlords conversation that she hadn't noticed who the third commander was. But it would've been impossible to miss his gift. It was her. Xena couldn't believe her eyes. A woman warrior stood before her wearing an exact replica of her weaponry and armor.

The crowd murmured. Everyone was convinced it was the real Xena. When her hips started to undulate, most people realized what was going on. She was a trained exotic dancer who did a Xena number.

"I found her in Macedonia, isn't she great?" The warrior who'd presented her to Ares grinned. He was certain that his gift would please his god.

Ares looked the girl over. The armor was right. The weapons too, right down to the fake chakram. The legs looked good, the breasts firm. "Come closer," Ares ordered.

The dancer moved toward the god.

"Let me see your eyes." he ordered her to remove her mask.

They weren't the right blue, but they'd do. "Take her to my quarters."

Xena knew he'd be leaving soon. Which was good. He was distracting her from what she needed to do. She needed to find Aeetes' family. She knew they wouldn't be here. Ares wouldn't be so stupid to hide them in Colchis. Or would he? Last place Aeetes would check, afterall.

She had to get into the servants' quarters. Xena started back toward the other hall that she knew wound the long way around to kitchen. The servants quarters could be accessed that way if she remembered. But, that also meant she'd have to pass the master suite, which she was trying to avoid. She hadn't gone ten feet when she realized that he was coming toward her. He was saying his goodnights as he exited the hall. She was caught up in the crowd.

If she tried to move now, it might raise suspicion. She decided to stay put and hope that he'd just walked past her. He didn't. He stopped dead in front her. He looked her up and down. Xena slowed her breathing. She could feel her heart beating out her chest. She needed to calm it before he picked up on it. But then she remembered that most people would be nervous under such a dark gaze and realized that a rapid heart beat wouldn't tip him off.

"Nice ass," he raised his eyebrow and grinned.

Xena was mortified but thankful that Gabrielle's costume had worked.

Ares slapped her on the rear and headed on his way toward his bedroom.

When he turned the corner, Xena looked back to Gabrielle who was smirking. Xena shot her a deadly glare and took off as quickly as she could without drawing attention to the servants quarters.

AXAXAXAXAAXAXAXAX

There were two cooks in the kitchen cleaning up from preparing the day's feast.

"Any chance you have any more of those cheese rolls?" Xena peeked her head around the corner. "I can pay," Xena bribed.

The cooks look around making sure there weren't any guards or priests around. "Maybe, where's the coin?"

Fuck! Xena realized that she didn't have anything on her because of her lack of clothing. She was going to have to improvise.

"I can pay in information." Xena moved in conspiratorily.

"Yeah, you got dirt?" The older cook asked, a gaunt lady of about fifty.

"Yeah, about the queen and the princess," Xena lied.

"Phooey, who cares," the lady turned away, "Everybody knows that Ares is only banging them to piss of Aeetes."

"Yeah, but not everyone knows where they are hiding."

"Sure we do," the lady wasn't about to be out-gossiped. The younger cook, a teenage apprentice tried to warn the lady to shut her mouth. Something about Xena frightened the young girl. "Their in the castle at Pontus.'

"Hmmm, I guess you're right, I've got nothing to offer for those cheese rolls."

"Awww, it's alright, I can give you one." The lady's ego was clearly stroked at being the wiser of the two.

Xena slinked out of the kitchen and headed for the exit. She needed to meet with Gabrielle. But, more importantly, she needed to get out of there before the spell wore off.

Xena covered her ears as she walked past the closed doors of the master suite. She didn't want to hear him grunting like a pig with the look-a-like dancer.

Xena nearly reached the main hall when she heard a guard behind her pull his blade. "Stop right there."

Xena stopped, she wasn't there to cause a scene. He probably just wanted to know what she was doing in a restricted area. She'd feign that she was looking for a place to empty her bladder.

Xena held her hands up and turned slowly to face the guard.

"Come with me," he ordered.

She followed as the slowly walked back toward the kitchen.

She knew she was screwed when he stopped before the ebony doors of the master suite.

"Lord Ares wishes and audience with you." He pushed the doors open.

Ares stood expectantly on the other side with his arms crossed. He flicked his fingers indicating that the guard was free to go.

Ares crept toward.

When the stood face to face, Xena kept her eyes diverted. She knew he would know her eyes. The mask could hide her face but she knew that even she could never hide the desire that lived in her eyes.

Ares ran his finger along her jawbone, down her neck and across her right breast. He leaned into her ear. "The devil is in the details, my dear. Did you think I wouldn't know those almost perfect breasts?" Almost perfect, except for that one little scar."

He jabbed his finger at the spot, she felt like she'd taken another arrow.

She looked up just in time for him to rip off her mask.

AX


	5. Chapter 5

Any Other Way V

Xena quickly perused the room. The dancer who'd so closely favored her was nowhere in sight. As far as she could tell, she and Ares were alone.

"Where's your entertainment?" Xena snarked.

"Don't worry yourself about my pleasure, Xena. What brings you to my temple? Unless, of course, you are here for my pleasure, then you can worry about it all you want."

"Hardly," Xena spat.

"I've kept up my end of the bargain Xena. I've washed my hands clean of us and moved on. So, why do I find you skulking about my territory? Wanna come home?"

"This isn't my home," she insisted and moved away from him. She walked toward the window. She needed to find an escape route.

"I am your home. And, I believe you are homesick. Miss me?" He taunted.

"Actually, no. I haven't even given you a second thought. It's been refreshing not having to deal with you around every corner," she lied.

He pursed his lips. The comment had hurt. He had to regroup before continuing. Then, he grinned raising only one corner of his mouth. "I don't believe you. You've missed me, I can feel the desire pouring off of you. You wish I'd throw you down on that bed and do to you what I was planning to do to that dancer."

"Where is the girl, anyway?" Xena was curious about the woman. She'd been across the room when she'd been presented to Ares. Xena wondered just how much the woman actually favored her and how much of it was just the outfit.

"Let's just say, she's in holding."

"Holding?" Xena asked and then saw his smirk. "Oh, I see, you're keeping her around in case I don't succumb to your wiles."

"Something like that," Ares smiled.

"Well, you are wasting your time with me. Besides, I thought you were done with me."

Ares ambled over to a table that sat in front of a large stone hearth. Xena watched flames dance on an ornate silver jug as Ares lifted it and poured them each a goblet full of wine. With slow but purposeful steps, Ares walked her way and handed her the cup.

Xena looked at the fancy jeweled goblet. She knew it was a bad idea to have a drink with him. But she'd remembered the earlier taste of the wine. Xena cradled the cup in her fingers, letting the stem rest between them. She swirled the heady red in the cup a few seconds and then breathed it in.

"You know the vintage?" Ares asked.

Xena took a sip. "No," she answered.

"666th Olympiad, that was a good year for us, if I recall."

"Kalmae," Xena whispered fondly. "A good year," she murmured.

"And then, a year later you threw it all away. What happened Xena? What did I do?"

"Ares, it wasn't you, it was me. Something in me changed. I shouldn't be here," she cried but took another sip of the intoxicant.

"No, you shouldn't." Ares took her cup. "So, why are you? As I said before, I kept up my end of the deal. I've stayed away. Why are you here?"

Xena knew she couldn't mention Aeetes without tipping her hand. She had to come up with something else. Anything else. She couldn't tell him that Kalmae had changed everything. It had been a complete victory for them. Her crowning achievement. She'd even outdone Torrents and Cirrah. It had almost made her forget her defeat at Corinth. Yet, even as they'd celebrated, she hadn't known that events at Kalmae would be their undoing. She hoped he didn't make the connection between Kalmae and Aeetes. He would start asking questions. Questions to which Xena could not provide answers without risking everything.

"Because you are a liar. You say you've stayed away but that's only words. Your intentions toward me haven't changed at all."

"Liar? Xena, I don't know what you are playing at but I haven't broken my word. I've left you alone. Honestly, I haven't even looked in on you."

The disappointment must have been evident on her face because he shook his head in frustration. "I can't win with you. I insert myself in your life and it isn't what you want. So, I back off and that displeases you too."

"But that's just it, you haven't backed off. And that's what brings me here," she lied.

"How's that?" Ares took a sip of his wine and sat on the edge of the bed, extending his legs and crossing them casually at the ankles.

"The scroll. I followed that scroll. The one Mastlin faked. I had no way of knowing that it was forgery. I feared he'd found it. I've been waiting for an opportunity to steal it back.

"Mastlin, you've been following Mastlin?" Ares considered her words.

"Yes. And, his actions prove that you are still pursuing me."

"No, his actions confirm that I am pursuing your soul. Just because I have washed my hands of you in this life, doesn't mean I don't fully intend to claim you in your next one," Ares warned.

"I won't be me."

"I'll find you inside of her," Ares promised.

"In that case, I hope I am reborn a toad of a man."

Ares unleashed a full-belly laugh. It made her chuckle despite herself. She loved him like that. Happy. She used to make him happy. He used to make her happy. How had they gotten here? She wished she could sit next to him on the bed. Maybe lay her head on his shoulder. Let him touch her, hold her. She ached to crawl between the soft Egyptian cotton with him, snuff out the candles, and pull him into her. Instead, she took her goblet from the stand where he had placed it and took another sip of wine, then walked to the fireplace.

Ares studied her back. "Those shorts are ridiculous, by the way."

"Gabrielle's idea."

"I almost didn't recognize you. You're spelled aren't you?" 

"Yes," Xena nodded.

"I like the bustier." Ares stood and walked toward her.

Xena could hear him coming her way. She didn't turn to him nor did she move away as she felt his hands on her waist.

"Now that your cover is blown, would you like me to find you something more suitable? I can have the dancer's attire brought to you."

"I'm not entirely sure it would fit. She looked fairly young and too skinny."

"Yes, she was a bit frail but I've never seen anyone look more like you, except Meg."

"How old was the girl?" Xena asked.

"Maybe nineteen, twenty at the oldest," Ares answered, "Why?"

"Curiosity."

"If you want, I could have her brought in here and we could both have fun with her," Ares kissed along Xena's neck. "What's an orgy without a little group sex?"

"Oh, I don't know, you and I have been to our fair share of parties where we left together. In fact, I think I preferred having you all to myself," Xena answered candidly.

"Yeah?" Ares had her completely enveloped. His mouth had moved from her neck to her exposed shoulders. Xena shivered.

"But more than that, I think I liked being the center of your world. The focus of your attention." Xena turned to face him and then gently pulled back.

"Hercules changed all that," Ares commented sadly.

"Hercules," Xena murmured. Yes, she'd let him continue to think that she'd left because of Hercules. What Ares didn't know and could never accept was that she was already looking for a way out. Hercules had just drawn her the map. "I have to go."

"What if I won't let you?" The shutters to the windows slammed shut and she heard the lock engage on the doors. For effect, he killed the fireplace and the candles. They were shrouded in complete darkness.

"Sucks, doesn't it?" He rasped.

"What?" She didn't dare move. She was letting her eyes adjust to the total darkness.

"Having the light ripped from your life. The warmth. Being left to wallow in the darkness."

Xena felt the cold wine splash on her shoulders followed quickly by his hot tongue lapping at her clavicle. "But you like the dark, don't you, baby?"

In spite of herself, she called, "Yeeeeessss."

The touch of the wine as it trickled down her body was maddening. More thrilling was Ares' continued attempts to clean it from her flesh. She couldn't see anything, she could only feel. When his mouth closed over one nipple she cried out in pleasure.

She was disgusted with herself. What in the name of Eli was wrong with her? Why did she want this? Why did she want him? She had to stop. Had to quit him.

"No!" She called.

The fireplace roared back to life, the candles resumed their flickering. Ares moved away from her. He walked to the room's only closet and grabbed a cloak. He handed the black velvet to Xena. "Look, I'm not sure what you want from me. As soon, as I think I've figured it out, it's all wrong." He shook his head. "You're here for the scroll? Okay. How about I promise to quit looking for it until you are dead. Will that work? And, if you end up a toad of a man, I guess I'll just have to learn to like anal sex," Ares winked.

Xena was still panting from his ministrations and he was back to joking! She'd never understand how he could turn it on and off so quickly. She must've not had the same effect on him as he did on her.

"You're free to go. And Xena, don't let me see your face at one of my temples again. I won't be so kind."

"Are you threatening me?" She found her voice.

"No, I'm warning. It's been a long time since you've felt my wrath. Don't make me remind you."

"You couldn't kill me."

"No, but, I could certainly make you wish you were dead. Now, go," he ordered her out.

As Xena tread down the exit hallway, she couldn't ever remember being kicked out of one of Ares' temples. She tried to ignore the sting and kept reminding herself that it was for the best.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX

After Xena left, Ares sat at the fireplace brooding and replaying the scene in his head. Something about the whole encounter had felt off. He told himself it was just that she was spelled and he couldn't completely feel her the way he normally did. But, in his gut he felt it was more than that. She was lying. She wasn't there for the scroll. How could she have known that Mastlin had the forgery? He'd been pretty secretive about it. No, she was there for something else. Something she didn't want him knowing about. Something important enough to spell herself and then lie to him about.

Ares called for his guard.

"My Lord?"

"You said she was coming from the kitchens when you found her?"

"Yes, Lord Ares."

"Bring the cooks to me," Ares ordered.

"As you wish," the guard bowed his exit.

Ares studied the flames. He'd promised her he'd leave her alone. But he had to find out what she was up to. He couldn't let her blind side him again. She was up to something and the sooner he found out the better.


	6. Chapter 6

Any Other Way VI

Ares hadn't had to grill the cook too long before he discovered the true purpose of Xena's little visit to his temple. She was searching for Aeetes' wife and daughter. It didn't surprise him that Aeetes would turn to his old commander for help. What did surprise him was Xena's willingness to help Aeetes. She hadn't been extremely fond of him, if memory served Ares correctly. But what irked him more was that Ares knew that she'd been avoiding him since their romp by the lake. He couldn't imagine a scenario in which Xena would traipse across Greece and the Black Sea just to help and old comrade deal with his problems with the God of War. No, Aeetes had to have compelled her to come. He must have something on her. But what?

Ares sat next to the fire in the master suite and pondered the revelation over a glass of wine. He'd already sent men ahead to Pontus to have Karleah and Neesha moved to his fortress in Macedonia. Even if she managed to guess that he'd moved them there, she'd never be fool enough to try to take them from his most heavily guarded castle. Unless, of course, Aeetes had more on Xena than he could imagine.

"Sir," a guard called from the door, "will you still be wanting the dancer?"

Ares had forgotten about the young Xena doppelganger. "Yes, of course, bring her in."

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX

Once on the street, Xena searched for Gabrielle. The roads were full with drunk, boisterous revelers. Xena pushed through the crowd looking for the bard. Demons, it seemed, lurked around every corner as folks in masquerade enjoyed the Blood Moon festival. She half expected to bump into Ares. She could still feel his hands, his breath on her. She shook it off and scanned the maddened streets again.

Just as she decided to give up and head back to the mansion, a rather tall woman came toward her. It took her a few seconds to recognize Gabrielle in the heels.

"Did you find out anything?" The bard asked.

"Yeah, but let's not discuss it here, we need to get back to the palace."

"Agreed," Gabrielle nodded as the walked together up the avenue that led to Aeetes' castle.

XAXAXAXAXAXAXAX

Ares poured the dancer a glass of wine as she got comfortable in the chair opposite of him. He studied her dark hair, her smooth skin, her long, too-thin arms. She wasn't an exact replica but she looked more like Xena than Eve did. Oh, he was going to have so much fun!

"Xena, Xena, Xena," he repeated, handing her the goblet that he'd earlier given the real Xena.

The dancer eyed the finery with wonder, she was impressed. So unlike his Xena.

But she was a quick study. She realized that he wanted her to play act as if she was the real Xena and not just some dancer in a costume. The problem was, she didn't know that much about the real Xena. Before the warlord had taken her she'd just been a prostitute and dancer in a wharf-tavern in Corcyra. He was the one who'd groomed her to do the Xena thing. But she knew men, and how to please them. So, she took a sip of her wine and with purposeful movements set the goblet down on the table that sat between their chairs. Then she slowly went down on her knees and crawled toward him.

She looked so much like Xena coming toward him, ready to devour him that his cock flared to life.

"My Lord, how may I please you?" She purred as she trailed her fingers up the length of his inner thigh.

"Just don't talk," Ares ordered. "Suck me off."

The dancer reached for the button of his pants. Her hand brushed against the stiffness in his pants causing him to gasp for air. When her warm hand wrapped around his flesh, he threw his head back. She pulled his member from his leather and began to stroke it.

"Wait, wait a minute." Ares stood up. Aeetes was at Kalmae. That was his last major campaign with Xena. He'd left abruptly a few months later. He'd headed East and Ares didn't hear from him for years, Ares recalled. In fact, it was only later as the Romans moved eastward that Aeetes had come back into Ares' fold. Livia had made use of Aeetes as an ally for her Persian campaign.

"My Lord?" The girl asked, not sure if she should continue with the blowjob.

Ares tucked his cock back in his pants. It was already growing limp. "You're dismissed. No wait. Sit back in that chair."

The girl scrambled to the chair.

Ares sat back down in his chair and stared at her.

She moved to speak but he held up his hand. "Not a word. I'm gonna figure you out. Just stay put." She knew he wasn't really talking to her. There was a distant look in his eyes even though they were focused directly on her.

His glare was making her uncomfortable, to the point of actually scaring her a bit.

"What are you and Aeetes up to? There's something more going on here. You're hiding something from me. Xena. you know I don't like it when you hide from me." He was ranting.

The dancer watched as the wheels in his head spun. His eyes burned and glowed and flitted back and forth over her form. He was so intense she was actually beginning to get turned on. For the first time that evening, she was actually looking forward to being pinned under him. Then suddenly and without warning, he disappeared. Her surprised cry echoed off of the stone walls.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXA

Xena handed Gabrielle a wedge of cheese and a chunk of bread. "So, he has them in Pontus, but they won't be there by morning. He'll move them."

"How do you know?"

"He busted me. Found me out. We talked in his chambers," Xena admitted.

"He told you he was moving them? That he had them?"

"No, Gabrielle. The cook told me where they were but it won't take him long to figure out why I was there. I lied and told him I was following that fake scroll. But he'll know before morning my real motive. And as soon as he figures it out, he'll move them someplace else. Somewhere more heavily fortified."

"So what do we do then?"

"I am not sure yet, but now that he knows the lengths that Aeetes will go to to get them back, they'll become even more prized possessions than they already were. He'll keep them on principle, alone. Just to win. Did you find out anything?"

"Not about the women. All the talk I heard was about the war with the barbarians. I think this town is on the verge of a civil war, Xena. Ares will want to be around for that. Didn't you once say it was his favorite kind of war?"

"Bastard," Xena mumbled.

"What are you going to tell Aeetes?"

"I have until morning to figure that out!" Xena ripped into her bread in frustration.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX

Ares zoomed across space. As he tore through the aether, he wondered if he went fast enough, if he could sail back in time. To a place when she was his. Would he have done things differently? Handled her differently? He'd been so sure of his choices at the time, but now. . . now things were so out of control between them and he couldn't envision a future in which he could win her back. She just didn't seem to want the same things she used to. He didn't know what to entice her with anymore. When he emerged from the abyss, he was standing in the ruins at Kalmae. The destruction had been complete. She'd even had salt sown into the Earth to ensure that the land wouldn't be usable for years to come. Even now, skeletons still littered the field, crosses with tattered shrouds popping in the wind lined the main avenue, and the stone edifices still bore the char from Xena's flames.

Ares closed his eyes and tried to re-imagine the battle. His heart rhythm went crazy as his mind's eye conjured the old image of her in all her glory and fury. He subconsciously reached out to the mirage only to watch it evaporate into the cold air. Ares shook his head. Something was off. This had been Xena's largest and most complete victory but it was also her last important battle. After Kalmae things had started to come undone. Not long after Aeetes took off, Xena started changing. The normally blood-thirsty and ambitious Xena gave way to a more compassionate warlord who more often than not gave villages extra time to come up with her demands. She also started punishing her men who had too much fun with the women in the villages they raided. Ares suspected that that was a large part of why her men turned so easily to Darphus.

Ares replayed the entire battle in his head. He couldn't find anything amiss. Even though he knew it would hurt afterward, he summoned up the images of them together after the battle. If something had happened at Kalmae, he'd missed it entirely. Maybe he was reaching. Maybe her leaving had nothing to do with Kalmae. But what could Aeetes have on Xena? Was it something that happened before Kalmae. Maybe, but he couldn't shake the feeling that is was Kalmae. It felt right.

Ares decided it was time to pay old Aeetes a visit.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXA

Xena felt the sizzle and the pop in the air shortly after she had laid down in bed.

"Fuck!" She started pulling her clothes on. She knew he was in the castle. She hadn't told Aeetes that Ares had blown her cover yet. If Ares was here, then he knew good and damn well that she was after Karleah and Neesha.

The last thing she needed was for Aeetes to decide that it would be better for him to trade Ares his information on her in exchange for his women.

Xena didn't even bother putting her boots on, she ran over the cold stone floor toward Aeetes' private chambers.

She could feel the god on the other side of the door before she pushed it open.

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you, Aeetes!" Ares stood over the king's bed.

The king nearly tripped over his night dress as he scrambled to get up. "Where are they?" He railed at Ares.

"Wouldn't you like to know? I should kill you for betraying me, Aeetes." Ares reached for the hilt of his sword. He had no intention of killing the king, at least not without getting some information out of him.

"Cut it out, Ares, You're not going to kill him, it isn't your style," Xena called coolly as she sauntered on into the room.

"So, we meet again, tonight," Ares nodded.

"What? You mean, he. . ." Aeetes babbled.

"Yes, he blew my cover. Now, we are all going to calm down. No one is killing anyone."

Ares took his hand off of his hilt.

"Now, Ares. You have plenty of women, why don't you give him back his wife and daughter and put an end to this.?"

"Because this isn't about his wife and daughter," Ares turned to Xena.

"Yes, it is." Xena replied.

"You made it about them, when you abducted them," Aeetes interjected.

"Abducted? Ha!" Ares acted hurt but then laughed. "It didn't take much convincing. Your wife was hot for my dick and little Neesha we'll she's a bigger nympho than her momma. I do like a good mother/daughter combo," Ares winked at Xena.

Xena had to bite back the rage and the urge to gut him. She knew he was really talking about her and Eve.

"You are talking about the Queen of Colchis like she is a common whore." Aeetes spat.

"I just call 'em like I see 'em." Ares turned to face the king. "Have you even told Xena what started this whole thing, or were you afraid she'd side with me?"

"No, you are in the wrong. She wouldn't side with you."

"Aeetes, what is he talking about?" Xena knew there had to be a twist to this whole thing.

"Oooooh, let me," Ares walked toward Xena. "You see Xena, there is a savage group of barbarians who live to the east of here. My army has been trying to bring civilization to them and Aeetes has been reluctant to help. In fact, he refused materiel and even forbade his army to help us in any way."

"By civilization, I assume you mean surrender or die, that sort of thing?"

"It is a classic, don't you agree?"

"Ares, I've told you, peace through slaughter is not peace."

"See, I told you she'd see it my way," Aeetes gloated.

"So, what? He didn't give you what you wanted so you kidnapped his wife and daughter?" Xena asked.

"No, his wife had been fucking me the whole time he and I were negotiating. She only brought her daughter to me a couple of days before I decided that he needed to be reminded who is the god and who is a mere king who serves at the mercy of said god."

"That's pretty petty of you," Xena's lips curled up in disgust. She certainly didn't want to hear about his sordid romps.

"Aww, jealousy is sexy as hell on you, baby."

"I'm not jealous," Xena sneered.

"Okay," Ares grinned.

"So, you win either way, right? I mean either Aeetes gives you what you ask for or he risks civil war in his kingdom since some of his men are loyal to him but others couldn't conceive of standing up to the god of war."

"Something like that," Ares cocked his head. "You do know me so well. It's like we were meant to be together. In fact, I tell you what. I will make you a deal. I'll bring Karleah and Neesha back."

Aeetes sat back down on the edge of the bed. "In return for what? Men? Metal? I've told you, I can't do that the barbarian king will see it as a violation of our neutrality agreement. The consequences. . ."

"The barbarian king is dead, you fool. Vinalus brought me his head this evening. His daughter had assumed command but I've been assured that the ragtag group of survivors will be dead before the week is out."

Aeetes looked as if he'd been struck by lightning. "You can't do that. Ares, I am begging you."

"Your treaty or neutrality agreement means nothing, Now, as I was saying. I'd be willing to give you your daughter and wife back on one small condition."

"If you're so sure of victory against the barbarians then why bother to negotiate, Ares?" Xena asked.

"Oh, it's not the barbarians that I am worried about conquering, Xena. It's you," he whispered.

"Me?"

"Yes. That's my condition."

"And, I thought you were through with me," Xena cocked an eyebrow at him smugly.

"Oh, I know you are not coming back to me but I can still get my kicks watching you fight."

"Fight?" Xena didn't like where this was going.

"Yes. Fight. You join me for one campaign. Help me defeat the barbarian queen and I bring Karleah and Neesha back unharmed, no questions asked.

"I'm not gonna fight for you, Ares. Forget it." Xena walked away from him.

"Xena, a word," Aeetes called. She knew this was the moment. Gods people were so fucking predictable. This was the part where he threatened to reveal her secret if she didn't agree to Ares' terms.

"Save it Aeetes. If I agree to this, then you are going to have to give him what he wants, too. I am not doing this just to watch your kingdom come undone by civil war."

"Very well," the king agreed. "You'll have whatever you need. As you say, Ares, with their kingdom obliterated there's no neutrality agreement to enforce any longer."

Ares couldn't believe his ears. This was waaaaaay to easy. Whatever Aeetes had on her, must be major. "So, I'll expect you at sunrise. The army is camped. . ."

"I know where the army is camped," Xena cut him off.

"Of course you do," Ares smiled. "I'll leave you to to sort out the rest of the details. I trust you'll have a magnificent battle plan for me when I see you next."

"Sunrise is less than eight hours."

"Oh, I have faith in you, Xena. And, Aeetes is counting on you too."

"Won't Vinalus be upset with you stealing his thunder. He seemed certain he had it under control," Xena asked.

"You let me worry about Vinalus. You give me a battle I won't forget. I'll make good on my word to Aeetes." He disappeared into the aether.

Xena cursed under her breath and whipped around to challenge Aeetes. "I should just kill you and be done with this."

He blanched. He saw more of the old Xena in her than he ever imagined lurked there. "Now, Xena. I am the only one who knows where. . ."

"Yes, I know. And, I want to keep it that way."

"If it's any comfort, I don't like the idea any better than you do. The king and I had a strong alliance. I considered him a friend. His daughter will be formidable. More formidable than Ares knows. She's trained since she was a child to take his place. Some say she's better suited for leadership than he ever was. Xena, if you can bring them to heel without killing her, I'd consider it a personal favor. I owe that to King Minzor."

"I'll do what I can but if she's as good as you suggest then she's not likely to surrender, is she?"

"No, not likely." Aeetes hung his head. He hated that it had come to this but he had to think of his own family first. His own family and his honor.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the long delay in updating. As many of you know. I had a recent death in the family and have been dealing with that and haven't had the time or energy to write. I want to thank everyone who reached out with their condolences and kind words. I would also like to say thank you for patience and understanding.

On a happier note. I've recently been cast in a feature film and am currently putting in 12 hour days. Today was my first day off since returning from Kentucky following my step-father's death. This has really been the first opportunity that I have had to write. And, if felt great. I will try to keep the updates coming but I was just called to work another film and the one I am currently working doesn't wrap until the end of March so updates will not likely be as often as you've been used to, at least not for the immediate future.

Thanks for all of your support.

Any Other Way

Chapter 7

The pink dawn rising behind them made the mountains look coal black as Xena rode toward Ares' encampment. Steam snorted from Argo's nostrils in the crisp morning air as the mare moved across the land. Xena couldn't believe she was actually considering fighting with him, but it was the quickest and most efficient way to put the whole mess with Aeetes behind her. Xena pulled her cloak around her tighter and clicked her heels against Argo's sides, urging her onward.

Vinalus' troops were more impressive that Xena cared to admit. They were well organized and numerous. They wouldn't be taking down the Romans anytime soon but most city-states would be hard-pressed to defend against an attack from them. The thought flitted across Xena's mind that with Vinalus as her second, she could probably build an army that could take back Greece. She quickly shook those thoughts away.

Ares was waiting in Vinalus' tent when Xena was ushered in by two of his men.

"Good morning, Xena." Ares beamed. She could tell that he was somewhat surprised that she'd actually shown up.

"Ares," came her reply greeting. She turned her attention to the general. "I have no interest in your army. I am here for this one mission and this one mission only. To humor him," irritation evident in her voice as she thumbed toward Ares.

Vinalus only grunted. He clearly didn't trust her. She couldn't blame him.

"So, can I see your survey maps and battle plans?" She asked curtly.

Vinalus simply pointed to the heavy oak table that was laden with maps and other documents.

Xena moved behind the desk. Ares followed close behind. He pulled up a chair. He loved watching her work. She had such an intensity and fire in her eyes as she thought every contingency through to its logical end.

Vinalus took a position at one end of the table. "My scouts followed them into this valley yesterday. I believe they may have taken to the caves, here," he pointed to a spot on the map.

"I'm not too certain of that. It would close them in without an escape route except the caves. Do you know of other exit points for those caves?"

"Yes, two places. I, of course, have men waiting to ambush at both locations," Vinalus chest swelled a little.

"How well are they armed?"

"They are gifted archers and spear throwers. But they have no talent with a sword and shield. In fact, I've only ever seen the king and his daughter use a blade. In close combat they are easy to slaughter," Vinalus' breath matched his rotting grin.

Xena considered his words.

Ares watched her watch Vinalus.

Finally, Xena picked up Vinalus battle map and tossed it into the fire that burned in the center of the vast tent.

"What? You!" He reached for his sword but a glare from Ares stilled him.

"If you march your men into that valley, they will pick you off. She lured you that way, making you think she's hiding in the caves. You've sent men to each exit, which she's probably already killed, and now she's waiting for you to pull your forces into the valley so they can snipe them off from the hills above. You may do well against Greeks, Romans, and Persians, Vinalus but you aren't fighting a field army. She won't behave the way you expect. They will use stealth and surprise and they will try to pick you off one by one. She's not going to give you that close combat that you are hoping for."

Ares stroke his chin. "So, what are you suggesting? A special forces unit?"

"Something like that. She's expecting you to attack in field formation, so you should."

"But you just said. . ."

"Let me finish," Xena breathed, annoyed, "don't commit your entire army. Send enough of them into that valley so that she will think that you've taken the bait. Your best men will be here along the ridge waiting for them to reveal their locations. Then you move in quickly but quietly for the hand to hand melee."

"Hmmmm, could work. But what if you're wrong. What if they are in the caves?"

"They're not."

"But my men saw them go in there?"

"I promise you. She had an out that you didn't know about before she ever went in those caves."

"When do you want to move?" Vinalus asked.

"Send scouts to your ambush teams. We will wait until we've heard from them. In the meantime, I need to assess your men."

"For what?"

"To see who's going to be the sacrificial lambs and who's going to be on the ridges with me?"

"You mean with us?"

"No, Vinalus. If you aren't at the head of your army, she'll know something is off."

"You expect me to just ride in there and let them take potshots at me?"

"Oh, I don't think it will be random at all, I think they'll be aiming right for you head," Xena announced.

Vinalus' adam's apple bobbed up and down as he looked back and forth between Ares and Xena.

Xena's look was dead serious, Ares' visage could only be described as humored.

"I'm not offering myself up to be. . ."

"You'll do as Xena orders. She's in command for this mission, not you."

Vinalus' mouth moved but no words escaped.

"Unless, of course, you want me to relieve of command more permenantly."

"No, my Lord, as you wish."

"Good, now leave us," Ares waved the general away like a gnat.

"No, my Lord, as you wish, my Lord," Xena mocked Vinalus when he exited the tent.

Ares grinned, "You can call me that if you wish, Xena. I won't take offense, I promise."

"In your dreams," Xena spat.

"You have no idea."

"Oh, I think I do," Xena draped her cloak over the back of a chair, "but I have more important things to do than to discuss your nocturnal fantasies."

"They're not always nocturnal," Ares rose and moved toward her.

"I don't have time for this mindless conversation, either. I have to inspect his men. If you'll excuse me." Xena brushed past him just as he was leaning in to her.

Ares took a moment to enjoy her lingering fragrance. Her intoxicating presence.

When her warm scent had wafted out of the tent and he found himself alone and lonely, anger tore at his heart. She'd just dismissed him like he was noting. Like they were nothing. She excelled at pretending that she felt nothing for him even though he knew it was crock of shit. Well, two could play games, Ares decided and disappeared into the aether.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXA

Ares watched the barbarian queen from afar. Xena had been right, which he'd expected. The barbarians had taken up positions on either side of the ridge and were just waiting for Vinalus' men to march into the valley. The barbarians had horses waiting for them on either side for quick escapes once Vinalus realized they were attacking from above. Ares also noticed bales of hay hidden in strategic positions along the valley floor. They were no doubt soaked with fuel to be lit by flaming arrows at the very last moment to ensure that Vinalus men would be too busy fighting the flames to catch up with them.

Ares had to admit that she was well-equipped in the art of guerilla war. From the distance that separated them, however, he couldn't tell what else she might be equipped with. Her hair was dark, long, and wavy. She wore it loose and wild. She was tall and wore a tunic and leggings. The only thing that distinguished her as royalty was the white leather from which her outfit was made. Her fellow tribesmen and women were outfitted in simple brown leather. The sword that hung at her side also screamed status. It was impossible from such a distance to tell her age or gauge her beauty. But Ares didn't need to see more to know that he was already impressed. Still, he couldn't help moving closer. Something about her lured him forward.

He moved silently and invisibly through the aether. As he drew nearer, he could tell she was older than he'd thought. She and Xena were fairly close in age, he guessed, though she might have been a bit younger. She abruptly started looking around and ordered the two men to whom she'd speaking to take their places. She reached for the hilt of her sword and grabbed her shield. Ares looked down into the valley to see what might have alerted her. He didn't see anything. He craned his neck around to examine the ridge, still nothing. When he turned back around. She had the sword levelled at him.

Ares knew she couldn't see him. He was hidden in the aether. But somehow, she knew he was there. She jutted the sword forward. It couldn't hurt him, of course, but he moved back, nonetheless. To test his theory that she could sense him, he moved to his right. She panned the sword to follow. The confusion in her blue eyes was almost humorous. She clearly could feel him but was frustrated that she couldn't see him.

"What is it?" One of her men called from behind a boulder where he'd hidden.

"Shhhhh," she called over he shoulder.

"It's okay, they can't see me either, or hear me for that matter," Ares whispered to her.

She jumped. Shook her head. She thought for a second she was going bat-shit crazy."

Ares chuckled.

His humor angered her, which he enjoyed.

"Tell them to be at ease and excuse yourself. I'll wait for you in that pine thicket just north of the ridge," he called before he walked away.

The barbarian queen did as Ares suggested. She told her men that it was nothing. She was just feeling antsy and said she needed a few minutes and to sound the bird call if Vinalus' men should show up.

Ares leaned casually and visibly against a tall pine trunk as the queen jogged into the thicket.

"Ok, who are you and what do you want?" She called as she approached him cautiously.

"Ares, God of War, at your service. And right now. I want you."

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX


	8. Chapter 8

Any Other Way

Chapter 8

Ares had expected the barbarian queen to be impressed, maybe even a little frightened. What he hadn't expected was the look of pure disdain.

She arched one black eyebrow, "As you can see, I am preparing for an attack, so, what do you really want?"

Ares was more than a bit miffed that she wasn't falling at his feet. He wondered if perhaps he was losing his charm. Xena had just rebuffed him and now this woman was acting as if he were a pesky little mosquito. "Let me explain something to you, sweetie. When the God of War approaches and speaks of an alliance. . ."

"Firstly," she interrupted and for the first time he realized she was speaking Greek beautifully, "You aren't my war god, and secondly, I don't need an alliance with the likes of you."

"The likes of me?"

"Let's just say your reputation precedes you," she sneered.

Ares grinned. "I suppose I am somewhat of a. . ."

"Conniving bastard," she offered. Hadn't he heard Xena use that exact phrase. He let himself indulge in a wicked fantasy of being sandwiched between them.

"Fair enough. I think you should consider my offer, though."

"Go ahead," she decided to hear him out.

"My men are headed this way, shortly. I could help you defeat them, if - - - if you were to pledge your allegiance to me." Ares leaned in seductively. He was staring at her full lips.

"You really are disgusting," she pushed him away. "You would sell out your own men. For what? New worshippers?"

"Can I help it if spreading into new territory excites me?"

"You're a Greek god," she emphasized the Greek.

"Oh see, that's where you are mistaken. I am a god, the Greeks pay homage to me. They are loyal to me, there's nothing that says I must return that loyalty. I am a god, my favor is at my own discretion. And right now, you have my attention."

"How can I trust what you tell me is true? You could be deliberately trying to mislead me. To ensure your troops a victory."

Ares considered her. She was right, of course. She would've been a fool to trust him. And, she clearly wasn't a fool. The idea of seeing her and Xena go toe to toe was looking more entertaining by the minute. "You any good with that?" Ares pointed at the sword.

"Better than you've ever seen," she boasted.

"Oh, I doubt that. Care to demonstrate?" Ares pulled his blade.

"I really don't have time for this," she shook her head but then prepared to spar.

Ares hadn't seen anyone as naturally gifted with a blade since Xena. As he parried another thrust, he realized that she might even be better than Xena. For the first time since he encountered the girl, fear came over him. What if she beat Xena? Could he watch Xena die? If the girl bested her did Xena deserve to die? Had he finally found Xena's replacement.

The idea didn't excite him. It saddened him. Worse, it distracted him and the girl caught him on the thigh. He winced as he felt the flesh tear.

"You're no god. You're a phony! Get lost before I kill you."

Ares stared at her unbelieving. Was she already a goddess? What was she? Who was she?

"I think it's you who's the liar here. Who are you?"

She held her sword at him again. "I said leave."

Ares dematerialized in flashes of silver light.

When he returned to Vinalus' encampment he found Xena sorting through the men. He stayed invisible but came up behind her. "We have a problem," he whispered in her ear. He enjoyed watching her flesh break out in goose pimples and her muscles quiver at his nearness.

"Very good, men. You know your assignments. We march in twenty." Xena headed for the command tent.

Ares was happy to see that Vinalus wasn't there. They would be able to speak in private. He appeared in corporeal form. "Xena, she's immortal."

"What are you talking about?"

"I went to their camp. The barbarian queen."

Xena looked at him like he was the vilest serpent that had ever crawled the Earth. "You are playing both sides. You conniving bastard!"

"That's what she said!"

Xena punched him dead in the face. "I'm done. I'm done with your little party." She hoofed it toward the exit. But something stopped her. Xena whipped around. "What did she look like?"

"How old is she?"

Ares didn't understand the line of questioning but he'd answer if it had the chance of making Xena stay. "About your age. Beautiful. Tall, dark hair, blue eyes, my type, I suppose," he smiled.

"You keep your filthy hands off of her."

"You forget you don't get to tell me who I can sleep with and who I can't Xena. You gave up that privilege."

"She wouldn't make an alliance with you?"

"No, doesn't trust me."

"Well, at least she has good instincts."

"Yeah, you're right about that. Best swordsman I've ever seen," Ares pointed at the rip in his pants. Xena noticed it for the first time and saw the tell-tale brown smear of drying blood.

"She cut you?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you. If you take men in there it will be a wholesale slaughter. She clearly an immortal or a goddess in her own right."

"I'm not so sure about that, Ares. Take me to her."

"I'm not sure that's a great idea. Do you have a plan? A plan to kill her?"

"Are you afraid?" Xena looked at him derisively.

"I'm not fond of being injured," Ares answered defensively.

"Oh cry me a fucking river," Xena rolled her eyes then ordered, "Take me to her."

Ares extended his hand. "As you wish, but when she kills us both, don't say I didn't warn you."

Xena closed her eyes preparing for the rush through the aether.

When they landed on the ridgetop, Xena could see the proud warrioress in the distance. The woman halted her archers who had taken aim. "Wait."

She walked slowly toward Xena and Ares.

"I told you to lose yourself, Ares," the woman called. "And who are you?" She looked threateningly into eyes eerily similar to her own.

"Xena, some call me the Warrior Princess of Kalmae."

The warrior's eyes grew as big as Ares' fists. "That's impossible. You're too young.

And everyone knows the Xena turned good. She wouldn't be caught dead with the likes of him," she pointed at Ares.

"It's a long story. But you have a birthmark, in the shape of the crescent moon, it's on your lower back." Xena moved forward slowly. It looked to Ares as if she wanted to take the warrior into her arms.

"Anyone could've told you about the birthmark," the warrior backed away from Xena. 'You're both liars or he's a liar and you're an imposter. I'm warning you to leave. And, if you know what's good for you, you'll keep your men out of my valley. Now go, both of you."

The woman had made it all the way back to her troops and Xena had just stood and watched her. Ares looked at the archers, they were still ready to fire. He decided that it was best to get Xena off the hillside. He transported them to a nearby copse of trees.

"Are you okay? What was that about?"

"She's our daughter. Mine and yours." Xena smiled sadly. "That's why she was able to cut you, don't you see? The flesh of your flesh, bone of your bone. I had to hide from you. The wasn't any other way. You would've used her."

Ares was only half hearing Xena. It couldn't be true. They had a child? A living breathing child. No, a grown woman. A grown woman he'd tried to bed. He rounded on Xena. "I could've slept with her! And, it would've been your fault."

"Did you see the way she looks at you? I don't think there was any danger of you getting inside her. Apparently, her tastes are more advanced than her mother's." The a horrible realization dawned on Xena. Aeetes had known all along that the barbarian queen was her daughter. Yet, he'd willingly let her march off to war against her. She could've killed her own child. She needed to see Aeetes!


End file.
